The Intervention Of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: with two weeks of lack of sleep and visits day after day from Derek and Reid Kera decides enough is enough and pulls her own intervention! this was just a little humor I thought of. Warning Morgan/Reid slash fic don't like don't read


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds except my character Kera.

**Description:** Kera pulls her own intervention just a little humor I thought of actually got me laughing when I was thinking about it.

"Come on Kera open this door" Derek yelled out, but Kera remained seated in that chair shaking her head.

"NO! Not until you two get your heads out of your asses and tell each other how you feel, but until then I am not opening this door" Kera yelled out angrily as she crossed her arms.

What started this you ask? Well let's go back 2 weeks ago and you will find out.

2 weeks earlier...

The BAU strolled into the bullpen after getting back from their case they had been on. They were all tired and irritable so they mumbled their good nights and left for home. Kera had arrived at her place sometime after 1 am coming into her place she sighed as she crawled into bed and her head hit her pillow; just as she was dozing off a sharp knock alerted her. With a groan of frustration she strolled down the hallway and straight for the door. She opened the door without looking out the peephole to see who it was, as she opened the door she was shocked to Reid standing there.

"Hey Reid what's up?" Kera asked

"I have a problem and I wanted to talk to you" Reid said.

"Ok? Well come in and tell me about it, but make it quick because I really, really, really want to get back to bed" Kera said yawning.

Reid nodded and followed her in. She closed the door behind her and allowed Reid to sit on her couch as she when into the kitchen grabbing a water for him. Coming back into the living room she handed him the bottle of water then she sat down in a chair across from him. It was silent for about 5 minutes until Kera broke the silence.

"Reid come on tell me what's going on?" Kera said as Reid sighed and placed the water down before he then looked up at her.

"Have you ever been in love with someone so much that it hurts knowing you can't have them?" Reid asked. this question took Kera by surprise as she quickly shook her head no.

"No I haven't Reid what's going on? Are you in love with someone?" Kera asked in wonder. Reid nodded a yes. "Who is it?" she asked.

Reid looked down as he picked the water back up and took a long gulp trying not to blush. Then something clicked and Kera couldn't help, but giggle with glee "It's my brother Derek isn't it?" Reid nodded faintly, "Well why don't you tell him then?" Kera asked.

"No I can't tell him" Reid shrieked.

"Why not?" Kera replied.

"Because it would ruin our friendship and his friendship means more to me then anything" Reid said "Look I kept you up long enough. I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll just let myself out and get going" Reid said quickly walked out not giving Kera a chance to speak.

Kera watched as Reid drove off. Pulling herself away from her window she shook her head. Then headed to the door making sure it was locked before heading back to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Her alarm sounded waking her up with a groan as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and rolled out of bed still tired from staying up and talking to Reid, but he needed someone to talk too. Still half asleep she dragged herself into her bathroom took a shower and got dressed before heading out to the BAU office. The days progress was long and boring, they had no cases and Kera had almost finished her files as well as Reid. She got up and walked into the break room grabbing a cup of coffee then grabbed her lunch and began eating. By the end of the day Kera grabbed her purse walked out and headed back home. Yet again as Kera went to bed a knocking at her door sounded. She rolled out of bed with a groan she got up and answered it only to find Derek instead of Reid.

"Derek? Are you ok? What happened? Do we have a case?" Kera asked in a rush. If her brother showed up then something must have happened, or they gotten a case and he volunteered to pick her up. Derek just shook his head.

"No we don't have a case and nothing is wrong. I was just wanting to talk is all, but if this is a bad time I'll come back some other time" Derek said as Kera sighed.

"Might as well come in! Let me grab you a water. You better park your tail on my couch and when I get back I want you to start telling me what is going on ok?" Kera said as Derek nodded and did as he was told. When Kera returned with water she handed him the bottle and he started his explanation.

"Kera, I think I'm in love" Derek said.

Kera raised her eyebrow "Oh really? With who may I ask?" Derek just looked down and it clicked just like it did with Reid the other night "Oh...my...gosh...your in love with Reid?" she screeched. Derek just nodded.

"I don't know what to do Kera I've never felt this way about anyone before! I mean I've flirted and had one night stands with women and some men, but I've never fallen for any of them. Then Reid comes along and bam I can't see myself with anyone else, but him" Derek explained while pacing the floor. Kera just stood there watching him in wonder, then she sighed and shook her head.

"Have you tried telling him that?" Kera asked. Derek stopped and looked at her then shook his head.

"No I can't tell him" Derek said.

"Why not?" Kera asked it was the same question she had asked Reid and if she had her guess he would say the same thing as Reid.

"Because I cannot ruin our friendship I value that way too much" Derek stated then sighed sinking down in the couch "and besides he's straight and I know he doesn't feel the same way I do"

"How do you know?" Kera asked. "Derek your not going to get anywhere in life if you don't take chances, who knows you might be surprised" Kera said getting up and walking over to her brother. She gave him a sympathetic hug. "Now if you don't mind. I really need to get to bed" Derek nodded and walked over to the door he opened it and walked out, but not before giving his sister one last hug.

These little visits have been going on for about two weeks now and each time it left Kera drained and exhausted. She just wished that they would stop being so afraid and just admit to each other how they feel. The next day she walked into the BAU ready to start her day's work when she caught sight of Derek and Reid. When she saw them give that look then look away sheepishly she knew then that they figured out that they loved each other and they still didn't want to do anything about. Well that was the last straw and she had snapped as she stormed over to them in a rage.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE FUCKING HAD IT!" Kera screamed out causing everyone in the bullpen to stop and stare mouths gaped opened at her outburst. Her outburst caused Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Strauss to come out and Kera could careless. She looked at both Derek and Reid "Both of you stand up" when they did move she growled out "NOW!" and immediately they both stood up.

"Agent Morgan..." Strauss began.

"Not now I am in no fucking mood to deal with you right now" Kera growled out leaving her stunned and speechless.

Then turning to Derek and Reid grabbing their hands she stormed off pushing them both into the supply closet she closed the door behind them and dragging a chair up to the door blocking their way out, sitting in the chair, she refused to move. Kera sat there fuming with anger as Derek banged on the door all the while turning the knob trying to get out.

"Come on Kera open this door" Derek yelled out, but Kera remained seated in that chair shaking her head.

"NO! Not until you two get your heads out of your asses and tell each other how you feel, but until then you're STAYING in there" Kera yelled out angrily she crossed her arms. She stared at everyone who was still staring at her.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? If you have a problem with those two being together then you'd be smart to keep it to yourselves or so help me I will kick each and everyone of your asses one by one" Kera threatened with a low menacing growl. "Well? Anyone have anything to say?" they all shook their heads quickly. "Then I suggest you get back to work" they quickly scrambled away not wanting to piss her off even more.

Strauss came walking up to her and just as she was about to say something she saw that look and even that made her gulp and back up not wanting to deal with a pissed off Agent. She walked back into her office to wait out the storm. Kera leaned back crossing her legs and arms as the banging on the door continued.

"Come on Kera please open this door" it was Reid this time.

"No! I am sick and tired of you guys dancing around each other. I mean you came to me night after night for two weeks straight I gave up my sleep time to listen to you giving you the best piece of advice I could give and you still won't act on it. So like I said earlier until you can pull your heads out of your asses neither one of you ARE COMING OUT!" Kera yelled before she turned back around with a huff and looked straight ahead.

Derek was stunned at what Kera had just said. He looked over at Reid as he had already turned on the light and he saw him looking down with a blush, "Reid? Is that true?" Derek asked softly Reid sighed and nodded.

"Y-yes" Reid said then sighed, "Derek I love you I have always loved you! There I said it please don't hate me" Reid whimpered as he backed away a little. Derek pulled him back to him placing his finger under his chin and lifting his face so he could look him in the eyes.

"Pretty boy I would and could not hate you because I feel the same way about you! Reid I love you too at first I was scared because I didn't know what to do with my feelings! I've had one night stands with women and some men, but I've never fallen for anyone until you came along" Derek said taking Reid's face into his hands he brought him up to his own face their lips mere-inches away. "But baby boy I would love to have a relationship with you, one that will last for the rest of my life would you consider being my boyfriend?" Derek said as Reid nodded an eager yes.

"Yes!" he breathed out in a whisper, then Derek kissed him gently and lightly then pulled away.

Derek knocked on the door, "Ok Kera, you can let us out now."

Kera looked back to the door "Have you finally gotten with the program?"

"Yeah sis we have" Derek stated.

"Good! I wanna see proof though when I open this door" Kera said and with that she got up took the chair away and opened the door. That's when Derek kissed Reid once again and he responded. Kera smiled in triumph, "It's about damn fucking time" Kera stated they smiled and nodded.

"Thanks sis for pushing us" Derek said.

"Your welcome! Just call it The Intervention of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid" Kera stated then walked off with a satisfied smile on her face. She may have gotten in trouble with Strauss for telling her off, but at least she was going to finally get some sleep.

End.

**Thank you to Christ Cecil for betaing for me. Tell me what you think and no this has nothing to do with any episodes just a random story I made up with my character in it and yes it DOES have everything to do with the show.**


End file.
